


His True Feelings

by Anonymous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blood, Cooking, F/M, Maki loves Kaito, Rape, Shuichi appears in the end, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Maki hears and feels Kaito's true feelings for her.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki & Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito
Comments: 13
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	His True Feelings

I'm Harukawa Maki.. I've lived my life as an assassin and killing people with no remorse. It wasn't like they deserved to die. It was just unfortunate for them and it was my job.

And now, I'm trapped in this killing game, trying not to end up killed or executed. I don't plan to kill, nor be executed. I promised him, I promised Kaito. Kaito, the only person I feel different with.

It was as though I'm safe when I'm with him, like nothing bad will happen and I could simply smile at his laughing, idiotic self.

At this point, I guess.. I've fallen for him. He made me feel human again.

"Maki Roll!"

I smiled at hearing that voice. I'm currently alone in the dining hall, just eating. I immediately removed the smile in my face and turned my head to see Kaito with his spirit-lifting smile, one of the things I liked the most about him.

"Kaito." I said in a blank tone.

"What are you eating??" He asked as he sat down beside me. I looked back at what I'm eating, a piece of bread and cheese, like what I'm used to eating.

"You should eat more, Maki Roll! I'll cook up something for you!!" He announced optimistically. I was about to refuse even though I really want to taste Kaito's cooking.

"I don't need-"

"Nonsense! Just wait there!" Kaito announced as he walked towards the kitchen and began cooking up something. I just decided to stare as Kaito has his back turned to me. I could hear him humming, making me smile.

"Done!" Kaito announced. He placed the newly cook curry in front of me. I stared at it, truly excited inside but I decided not to show it.

"If this taste disgusting, I'll kill you." I announced though I know he knows that's a joke. Kaito only smiled at me, looking as though he's certain that it doesn't.

I took a bite and it taste good but there was a weird aftertaste. I continued eating despite that, I'm just happy that I'm eating Kaito's cooking.

"Does it taste good, Maki Roll??" Kaito asked, smirking. I stared at him, a bit weirded out by that statement. That's when I realized that my vision was starting to blurry.

"K-Kaito.." I worded out as I tried to stay awake. I didn't know what was happening but it can't be good. I heard Kaito snicker before I fell unconscious.

**

My eyes opened and I looked around. My eyes widened when I've realized that I'm in Kaito's room.. but what made me panicked even more was the chains that made me spread wide eagle in the bed, each chain attached in the side of the bed and I was laying completely naked and defenseless.

I tried struggling against the restrains but couldn't, even with my strength, breaking this type of chain is impossible.

"Awake already, Maki Roll??" My eyes widened as I looked at my side. Kaito was beside me, smirking while smoking.

"Kaito.. What.." I stared, surprised and betrayed. Kaito was the one that cooked me that food, did it have something in it?

"You're a dumb bitch." I flinched at Kaito's words. He never talked to me like that, he's always smiling and praising me and Shuichi.

"Hey, Maki Roll.. What made you think I'm ever going to associate myself with a girl and a murderer like you?" My eyes widened as I stared at Kaito's disgusted expression. It hurts to see him staring at me like I'm dirt.

"K-Kaito.. What do you mean..?" I asked, still not believing that Kaito said that nor did this to me. Kaito clicked his tongue and the next thing he did made me shout.

"Gahhgk!" I cried out when Kaito burned the cigarette against my stomach. I cried as I closed my eyes. It didn't hurt like in my childhood but it hurts me that it was Kaito whom I trusted and love was the one doing it to me.

"W-Why are you doing this..?" I asked, my eyes watering slightly. I can't take this betrayal and pain from my love.

"Who's the idiot between us now? Maki Roll? Do you think I have fun every time you call me an idiot? When you punched me? Just cause you're a girl and an assassin you can do that to me?? Fuck you!" Kaito shouted and punched my stomach hard. I choked as I began coughing, I tried turning away but couldn't and he continued punching my stomach repeatedly.

"S-S-Stop! Aaggh!" I shouted and coughed up blood. Finally, Kaito stopped and stared at me.

"You're pathetic.." He spit out. Tears flew from my eyes at everything.. why is this happening..? I trusted Kaito.. I loved him.. Was everything he said a lie?

I noticed that he took off his jacket and sat in front of my exposed private part. My eyes widened at what I think is about to happen.

"K-Kaito.. stop, please! I won't say this to anyone, just don't do that!" I cried. I don't want it like this. Not like this.. I trusted you, Kaito.. So don't do this..

"Look at you, begging pathetically.. I hope Monokuma can show this to everyone left just so they could see how fucking pathetic you are.." he said and grabbed my hair. I hissed as he pulled it tightly, almost ripping it off my head. I could feel his aligning his dick in mine, making me cry even more. This can't happen.. I don't want this to happen even if I need to helplessly shout for help.. I was about to scream loudly when he punched my face, some of my teeth causing to be out of place.

"You fucking bitch! Be quiet and accept this! I thought you fucking love me, shouldn't you be grateful that I'm even touching someone like you??" He asked as he punched the other side of my face again, more blood coming out of my mouth. Suddenly, something big and long entered my cunt.. My eyes grew wide as I tried to pull away or anything. It hurts. It's uncomfortable. This can't be happening..

"Kaito, p-please stop!" I shouted but he didn't answer and started thrusting in and out roughly. I could tell I'm bleeding badly by how big and without preparation of he's raping me. He grunt like an animal as he thrusted roughly inside of me. My tears overflowed as I cried loudly, begging and crying for him to stop.

"K-Kaito! P-Please! Stop it! Please ghaaaaahh!" I shouted loudly when he grabbed my breast tight and roughed, it hurts so bad as if he's going to crush it.

"You're a bitch, a slut, and a whore! Did you really think I would like someone like you? You're disgusting!" Kaito shouted as he continued thrusting his dick inside of my bleeding cunt repeatedly. I cried as I struggled against the restrain even more and for Kaito's tight grip on my breast to just stop.

"But hey, your pussy feels so fucking good.. Maybe you should quit being an assassin and become a sex slave instead." Kaito laughed as he continued thrusting rougher and harder. I cried at his words. Why is this happening to me..?

"I'm cumming.." My eyes widened. I tried struggling even more but Kaito suddenly punched my stomach again..

"Fucking stop and accept this like the whore you are!!" He shouted and started thrusting harder and faster. I cried loudly when I felt something sticky and hot flowing inside of me. I cried even more.. I can't believe.. that Kaito... whom I trusted and love did this to me.. raped me, hurt me and came inside of me.. I don't want this.. I don't want to be pregnant with his baby.. Just tell me it's all a dream..

He slowly pulled out and I cried even more. He stood at my side and fixed himself. Then, I heard a knock on his door. My eyes widened. I wanted to shout for help but I realized that Kaito went towards the door and opened it.

"Hey, Shuichi." He greeted, the door only tadbit open. My eyes widened and I tried to control my horse, cracked voice.

"S-Shuichi! Help me! Please!!" I shouted loudly. Kaito turned to glare at me then he opened the door completely. Shuichi stood by the doorway, instead of his usual kind look, he smirked and stared at me with disgust..

"You really did it.." Shuichi whispered and entered the room. Kaito locked the door behind him.. By Kaito's and Shuichi's look, I know.. that it was all a lie. Everything they showed to me, Shuichi's kind and accepting self. Kaito's idiot and hero self. They were all lies. I trusted someone.. I loved him.. and they betrayed me.. Why did I even think someone could ever accept someone like me..?

I watched as Kaito scoffed and moved closer to me. Shuichi did as well, a knife in his hand. Tears fell from my eyes..

I'm Maki Harukawa.. The Ultimate Assassin.. A person that trusted and fell in love for Kaito Momota, the Ultimate Astronaut. A person that became a friend of Saihara Shuichi, the Ultimate Detective. A person who was betrayed and will suffer in the hands of the people that she loved and trusted..

Forever..


End file.
